


LOVELESS WORLD

by sweetknife55



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ensemble Stars AU, F/M, Fantasy and fighting, Love Live AU, Mild Language, Tons of drama, my tags sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetknife55/pseuds/sweetknife55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Koinozaka and Yunomatsuri are two countries that were known to have a very strong relationship between the two kingdoms. They were dubbed as the "Pure Countries of Love". However, the new king of Koinozaka broke all ties with Yunomatsuri and the two countries are at war... Their legacy as the "Pure Countries of Love" was shattered and the world fell under despair and none felt love ever again... The light that shined under both countries disappeared and their loveless world has begun..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Loveless World and the idea of this crossover AU came into mind. Sorry if the story sucks... But I hope you like it~ KotoPana (Kotori and Hanayo for those who don't know) are the central main characters so I hope that I put them to good use in this story~ Anyways, I'll leave you to read the first two chapters~

_ In a land far away… There were two countries by the name of Koinozaka and Yunomatsuri and the two countries were as peaceful as they can be… There was never a war between the two kingdoms and their neighboring countries of Stadia, Heranami, and Loken know that… But one day, the king of Koinozaka had passed away and the new king of that country discarded the country’s long history with Yunomatsuri...and declared a war…  _

 

_ Koinozaka is now ruled by its new king, Eiichi with his sisters, Kotori and Hanayo as the kingdom’s princesses… The king of Yunomatsuri is disgusted by the actions of Eiichi and has sent his knights, including the princes, Subaru, Hokuto, and Makoto to stop the bloodshed that Koinozaka’s king has brought about…  _

 

_ The long lasting war have brought a new era… The world is now without love or friendship… This is a loveless world… _

* * *

 

“Eiichi!” 

 

“Eiichi-nii-san!” 

 

Princess Kotori and Princess Hanayo ran into Koinozaka’s throne room, where King Eiichi is sitting. He smiled when his sisters entered the room and stood up and walked towards them. 

 

“Yunomatsuri’s knights are on its way!” Kotori informed her brother then looked at Hanayo, whose eyes have dropped a little. 

 

“However, they brought company…” She added then looked at Eiichi. “Yunomatsuri’s princes, Subaru, Hokuto, and Makoto are also on their way!” 

 

“Alright,” Eiichi nodded then patted their heads with a smile of reassurance. As he walked towards the exit, he looked at Kotori and Hanayo then said, “I think you two are ready. Come fight with me.” 

 

Kotori and Hanayo grinned widely then nodded. They then ran towards their brother and they exited the throne room together.

* * *

 

Now in the castle’s foyer, Eiichi was equipped with a sword, Kotori had a staff in her hands, and Hanayo had dual blades around her waist. The two princesses looked at their brother and he smiled at them. 

 

“Remember your training you two,” He told them then looked at the entrance to the castle. “This is no joke or pushover. We’re at war. Whoever you see, you must kill them without hesitation.” 

 

“Yes!” Kotori and Hanayo nodded. 

 

Before the three left, 5 men ran into the room. 2 stood by Kotori, 2 stood by Hanayo, and 1 stood by Eiichi. All five were also equipped with weapons. 

 

“Lady Kotori, you mustn't forget that you can only heal others,” A man with short blue hair looked at Kotori and she nodded. 

 

“I know, Hajime,” She said then smiled. “Can I count on you to back me up?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Ehehe~ Same with you, Midori!” Kotori giggled a little then turned to her left and looked a taller man with brown hair. 

 

The man, Midori nodded without saying anything. With Hanayo was two men, one with two different colored eyes and black hair, and the other with dark blue hair. 

 

“Mika, Yuzuru,” The brunette princess looked at the two men beside her and started shivering. “C-Can I count on you to help me if I’m in a pinch?”

 

“Of course, Lady Hanayo,” The one with dark blue hair, Yuzuru nodded. “I won’t let you die on us.” 

 

“If you’re ever injured, don’t engage the enemy. Come to us as quickly as possible.” The other one, Mika told Hanayo and she nodded. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

Standing beside Eiichi’s side, a tall man with green hair looked at him with a worried look. 

 

“Lord Eiichi,” He spoke up. “Are you sure it’s alright to bring your novice sisters onto the battlefield when they have little experience?” 

 

“Kei,” Eiichi spoke up then looked at the man whose name is Kei. “I assure you that they’ll be ok. They have their retainers backing them up as well. I have faith in them.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“Lord Eiichi!” A knight with long orange hair that’s tied to a side ponytail barged into the room. “They’re almost here!” 

 

Eiichi nodded then turned to his sisters. The two looked determined to fight on the battlefield which caused Eiichi to smile. He turned to the knight then walked towards the open door. 

 

“Leo, I trust that you and Rei are ready for battle.” 

 

“Yes my lord.” The knight, Leo nodded. 

 

“Kotori, Hanayo,” Eiichi said then walked outside. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Yes Eiichi!” 

 

“Alright Eiichi-nii-san!”

 

And with that, they all ran onto the battlefield. The story of this everlasting war...has begun… 


	2. Chapter 1: What We Believe in is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual first chapter~ I'm sorry that the chapters have been short so far... I promise to make them a bit longer soon! For now, here's the first chapter!

Meanwhile, approaching the enemy territory, three young men had determined looks on their faces. Prior to the war had started, they know that their father had told them that Koinozaka had been corrupted ever since Eiichi took the throne after the previous king had died. Now that the war had started, the three are going to end the war by killing Eiichi. 

 

“Hey Hokke,” Prince Subaru spoke up then looked at his brother. “Did father ever tell us the reason why King Eiichi wanted to start this war?” 

 

“Father never told us the reason…” Prince Hokuto shook his head and bit his lip. “None of us don’t know what Eiichi’s intentions were…” 

 

“It all seems strange actually,” Prince Makoto spoke up then sighed. “For years, Koinozaka and Yukimatsuri were always friendly. And now that faded away after Eiichi took over the throne?” 

 

“Maybe we can find out answers after we stop this war-” 

 

“Prince Hokuto,” Hokuto was cut off by King Eiichi as they approached the Koinozaka. “Prince Subaru, and Prince Makoto, how lovely for you to enter our loving country~” 

 

“Lovely? You’re the one who started this war!” Subaru yelled at Eiichi then made a brash attack. 

 

“Subaru don’t!” 

 

Subaru pulled out his sword and jumped into the air, hoping to stab Eiichi. However, he was stopped by two dual blades. The orange haired prince looked shocked as he landed. Hokuto and Makoto ran towards Subaru and saw that the dual blades that stopped the attack was from Princess Hanayo. 

 

Kotori ran towards the three and held up her staff. Her retainers followed her and stood by her side along with Hanayo’s retainers doing the same thing. 

 

“D-Don’t you dare lay a finger on our big brother!” Hanayo yelled out as she pointed one of her blades at Subaru. “Or else we’ll have no choice but to stop you!” 

 

Hanayo gritted her teeth then dashed towards Makoto and made an attack. However,  _ her  _ attack was blocked, but it wasn’t from Makoto. It was from one of Yunomatsuri’s knights. Hanayo’s eyes widen when she saw that her attack was blocked then stepped away from the knight. 

 

“You want to stop us~? But you can’t even attack us~” The knight teased Hanayo a little then moved his sword. He smirked at Hanayo then frowned. “Little Princess, don’t you DARE hurt my sweet Yuu-kun!”

 

“A-Ah, thanks...Izumi-san…”

 

“Hanayo-chan, are you alright?” Kotori ran to Hanayo and she nodded. 

 

“I’m fine, Kotori-chan.” 

 

“You big meanies! I won’t forgive anyone who tries to hurt my sister!” Kotori screamed then charged at Hokuto. 

 

“Lady Kotori, don’t be stupid!” Midori raised his voice as he ran after Kotori. 

 

“I have to agree, please don’t think irrationally!” Hajime nodded in agreement as he ran after Kotori. 

 

Subaru laughed a little as he watched Midori and Hajime fight Hokuto for Kotori. He then turned to Eiichi and pulled out his sword. He made an attack, but it was blocked by Kei. 

 

“I’ll recite what Lady Hanayo said, “Don’t lay a finger on Lord Eiichi, or we’ll have no choice but to stop you!”” Kei recited what Hanayo said before as he made his counterattack against Subaru.

 

“Dammit!” 

 

As Kei and Subaru started attacking each other, Hanayo was trying to attack Makoto, but her moves kept getting blocked by Izumi. However, Mika was able to attack Makoto for Hanayo since the prince was wide open. Yuzuru was with Leo and the other Koinozaka knights and the battle lasted for a long time.

* * *

 

After about 4 hours, almost ¾ of Yunomatsuri’s knights were taken out by Koinozaka’s knights. On the other hand, Izumi and the three princes were at their limits, along with the two princesses, the five retainers, even the king himself. 

 

“Dammit…” Hokuto cursed under his breath as he was panting heavily. He never expected the retainers or even the princesses to be  _ this  _ strong. 

 

“Hey Hokke,” Subaru looked at Hokuto as he was panting. “What should we do?” 

 

“We’ve got no choice… We’re outnumbered now and we’re losing our stamina…” He replied then put his sword away. “Everyone, retreat now!”

 

All of the knights and the three princes ran out of Koinozaka and the two princesses cheered happily. 

 

“Yay! We won!” 

 

“I-I can’t believe it!” 

 

“Don’t be silly,” Eiichi killed his sisters’ happiness then walked back into the castle with Kei. “They only retreated for now… They’ll come back stronger than ever. That means we have to keep practicing.” 

 

Kotori and Hanayo looked at each other, Hanayo put her blades away and the two followed their brother with their retainers.

* * *

 

The sun was going down and the two princesses walked towards the throne room. They looked at each other and nodded, opening the door together. When they entered, they saw Eiichi sitting on the throne with Kei standing next to him. 

 

The two bowed then looked at their brother. They were already wearing their night wear: fuzzy socks with frilly shorts and fuzzy sweatshirts. 

 

“Eiichi, what are we going to do if the princes return again?” Kotori asked and Eiichi turned away for a second. “I-I mean, we failed you…”    
  


“We didn’t kill them like you said…” Hanayo added, fidgeting with her sweatshirt. “What’s our punishment?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Eiichi asked the two, confusing them. “You did a great job on the battlefield.” He told them then smiled. “As for those pesky Yunomatsuri princes, we intend to dispose of them permanently.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kotori asked Eiichi and he stood up. 

 

Eiichi walked towards the window and looked at the lushious green fields and green trees. He smirked rather evilly and said, “We plan to invade them while they’re weak from their last battle.” 

 

“E-Eh?!” Kotori and Hanayo looked shocked at Eiichi’s plans. 

 

“B-But, like you said, they’re still weak!” Hanayo protested then frowned. “Are we really going to invade them?! T-That’s low for us!” 

 

“I have to agree with Hanayo-chan,” Kotori nodded in agreement. “I understand what we did today is part of the war, but killing the princes while they’re recovering is...is farfetched!” 

 

“Enough you two!” Eiichi scolded his siblings with a frown. “They don’t have enough knights to engage another attack like that! What we’re doing is what Father would’ve wanted!” 

 

“B-But Father never wanted us to go into war with Yunomatsuri!” Kotori argued with Eiichi as she frowned. “Remember what he said when he died?!” 

 

“Please think this over again Eiichi-nii-san!” Hanayo added then fell to her knees. “I don’t think we should run in mindlessly! They still have their king ruling Yunomatsuri!” 

 

“That’s exactly why we’re invading!” Eiichi yelled again then walked towards his sisters. “First we’re going to kill that king of theirs then take out the princes!” 

 

“No I’m against that!” Kotori argued back then slapped Eiichi’s cheek. 

 

Hanayo’s eyes widen as she saw Kotori made a wrong move. Even Kotori realized that she made a terrible mistake by slapping her brother’s cheek. Hanayo ran towards Kotori and they were shivering in fear as Eiichi frowned at them with a harsh looking smile. 

 

“Kotori, Hanayo,” Eiichi said in a low voice then looked at them. “Leave. NOW!” 

 

“Yes Big Bro!” They nodded then ran out of the throne room.

* * *

 

Night came around and the girls were in their rooms, thinking about what they heard in the throne room. There was no way to change Eiichi’s mind about the invasion. The two were dead set about the invasion being a no go. While they do possess the strength needed for the war, their hearts weren’t the same. Their pure and they wish that they could change Eiichi’s mind, but there was no way he would after he shooed them out of the throne room after upsetting him. 

 

Kotori sighed and Hanayo was out in the balcony, staring at the bright white moon. Kotori got up and walked towards Hanayo. 

 

“I wished that Eiichi could change his mind…” 

 

“Me too…” Hanayo nodded then looked down. “I don’t feel right killing them…” 

 

“What should we do?” Kotori asked her sister and she shrugged. 

 

“I wish we could escape from this loveless place we call home…” Hanayo muttered silently as she walked back inside. 

 

“Hanayo-chan, that’s it!” 

 

Hanayo turned around and blinked a little. Kotori was grinning happily which made Hanayo wonder what kind of plan her sister was thinking about. The ashed haired princess whispered in the brunette’s ear and she smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

About 10 minutes later, two shadowy figures were walking down the hallways of the Koinozaka castle. They had brown hoodies over their heads and they started running. The two princesses were wearing something different. Kotori wore a yellow shirt with light green polka dots, a grey skirt, dark green knee high stockings and lime green boots. Hanayo wore a light pink short sleeve hoodie, dark pink capris and a pair of orange and red boots. Just in case if something happens, the two had their weapons equipped for them to use if push comes to shove.

 

As they made their way towards the entrance of the castle, they stopped and looked at each other. What they were going to do was going to irritate Eiichi, but they don’t care. They wish to stop the war by doing the right thing and they were dead set on that. Their first stop was to warn their neighboring country what their brother was going to do. 

 

The two princesses left the kingdom and they kept running until their legs gave out on them. They were going against their brother’s wishes and desires and following their own path… The know that their journey was going to be a long one, but they’re going to do whatever it takes to stop their brother.

* * *

 

_ I’m sorry Eiichi… But I can’t let these people die… If you wish to kill us, then I’m ok with that… We’re traitors to their kingdom after all… So let Kei or Rei or even Leo come hunt us down and we’ll take death as our punishment… When we descend to Heaven, we’ll tell Father what kind of person you’ve become…  _


End file.
